Dragon on the wall
by Edwin4life
Summary: So this is a fic I wrote for my wonderful friend, Eve (endragoneel on tumblr) ENDLu/NaLu Graffiti artist AU
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Lucy cried, running into the dark alleyway.

A figure stood near the end, a bottle of spray paint in hand. He ignored her cry and continued his work, shaking the bottle. Lucy paused, anger filling her.

 _Who did this punk think he was?_

This was _her_ spot, she'd been eyeing it for weeks. Gripping the strap of her messenger bag, she marched over to him. Shoving his shoulder, she cried as confidently as she could;

"What do you think _you're_ doing?"

He turned. Lucy sucked in a breath, something was terribly off. He seemed to be about her age, with pink hair that spiked in all directions under his dark hood.

Then, there were his eyes. They practically glowed, holding a sort of predatory glint that caused Lucy's heart to speed up, and her instincts to scream at her to run. He held her gaze for a moment, eyes narrowing, and gave her a look over. A shiver ran down her spine as his wild eyes raked up and down her body, before landing on her eyes once more.

She gritted her teeth, maybe she shouldn't have approached a stranger at night, while she was alone...not to mention in a dark alleyway. She was practically begging to get murdered.

"Hey."

A sly smile grew on his face, and Lucy froze as she noticed his teeth. His canines were incredibly sharp and unnaturally long, almost like that of a wolf's.

 _Please don't let him be a vampire._ Lucy prayed silently.

"T-this is my spot." she said, cursing herself internally at the tremor in her voice. Now was not the time to look vulnerable. His smile widened, as the goosebumps spread along her arms. This guy was bad news.

"Your spot, eh?" he turned to look at the wall.

"Sorry but I don't see your name on it." he chuckled.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Back off, what are you gonna do here anyways? This spot is too good for me to give up to an…" she looked down at his bag, probably where he kept all the paint.

"amateur."

The boy laughed.

"Fair enough, but I ain't an amateur, Luigi."

"Excuse me?"

He pointed the Luigi pin on her bag's strap.

She huffed.

"Well, have I seen your work around?"

"I don't know have you?"

She glared at him.

"Where?"

"Here and there."

"How about a tag? You got one?"

"Yeah."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Show me."

He laughed, tossing his head back.

Against her better judgement, Lucy's cheeks flushed pink at the sound.

"You sure are persistent."

"I really need this spot." She admitted.

He raised a brow.  
"Oh?" He asked walking over to where his bag lay on the floor. He leisurely sat down next to it, leaning his back against the brick wall. Lucy watched, unsure of what to do. The boy, began to rummage through his bag. Pulling out a shiny phone, he motioned for Lucy to sit next to him. After a moment's hesitation, she joined him, crouching down next to him. Noticing the generous space she had left between them, he smiled, scooting closer to her. Her heart slammed against her ribcage.

"Here."

Brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she peered over at the screen. Eyes growing wide she snatched the phone from his paint stained hands.

"Oi!" He cried.

"I've seen these before!" She cried, excitedly.

The picture was that of the wall, couple blocks south from here. Lucy had stood and stared at the magnificently painted dragon for hours, last week. She'd remembered taking a few sketches of the dragon, hoping that she could make something nearly as cool. She scrolled through the camera roll, taking her time to admire each individual work. He cleared his throat. Looking back at the him, her eyes narrowed. No way, did he really do these?

"So you have a few pictures, doesn't mean you drew them." She shrugged as nonchalantly as she could.

He smiled gleefully, and Lucy couldn't help but feel that he had wanted her to say that.

He reached into his bag once more pulling out a large sketchbook, handing it to her, he leaned back, smiling obnoxiously. Lucy took the book tentatively, not sure if she wanted to see the inside. However, even the slimmest chance that he was the person drawing those wonderful dragons was enough to make her open it.

She gasped audibly. Not only were these sketches of dragons, but of all sorts of whimsical things. Drawings of warriors and strange runes, Lucy flipped through it slowly, taking her time to soak up each of the drawings.

"Believe me now?"

She pouted.

"Maybe." She muttered, rising to her feet.

"But I still need this spot."

He stood up next to her, cornering her against the wall.

"And what if I refuse to give it to you?"

He took a step towards her, making her take a step back. Her back hit the cold wall, she swallowed, as he leaned in.

Looking closely there was a faint red ring around his pupils, probably contacts. Lucy reassured herself. But she couldn't smother the uneasy feeling as she stared into his emerald eyes. They were practically glowing. He laughed, his hot breath tickling her cheeks.  
"I have an idea." He whispered into her ear. Lucy shuddered, he was so close.

"Why don't you do it with me?"

It took her a second to realize what he meant, pushing him away gently; she repeated.

"With...you?"

He nodded, a fanged grin spread on his face. She made a face as if she were thinking it over. She would kill to paint something with the dragon person, but this boy...he was awfully sketchy, and not in the artistic way. Still...She nodded.

"Alright." She told him, shrugging. He didn't need to know how big a deal this was to her.

He held out his hand to her.

"I'm END, by the way."

She took it, grasping his hand firmly. She was almost positive that wasn't his real name, but it wasn't uncommon for graffiti artists to have fake names, in fact Lucy had her own.

"Zodiac."

And in that moment, she knew, she had just sold her soul to the devil. Or at least, something close enough.

After an hour of them sitting across from one another, sketching out ideas, Lucy was ready to leave.

She groaned, none of her ideas were any good. END looked over at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?"

"None of my ideas are any good." She sighed flipping to the next page to try again. He snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey!" She protested.

He flipped through her messy lines and scribbles, finally landing on the one she'd done with the astrology signs.

"Woah this would look super cool!"

She gaped at him as he began drawing in her book.

A few minutes passed. Lucy watched him eagerly draw out his idea. Finally handing her back the book, he smiled.

"Here, see?"

Lucy could see, she never wanted to _stop_ seeing this wonderful drawing. In that short time span he had managed to draw a dragon, with a fair amount of detailing, staring down a girl. He looked ready to kill her. The girl held a sort of key in her hand,as if trying to defend herself with it, as the Zodiac signs swirled around her. Judging from the shading Lucy assumed he wanted them to appear as if they were glowing. She concentrated on the dragon once more. If she focused hard enough she could just barely make out a silhouette in the dragon's hide.  
"Is that a person?" She asked pointing to the silhouette.

His smile faltered.

"You noticed that, huh? Good eye. It's sort of like a metaphor, like the dragon is really a person on the inside…I don't know I can scratch it if you don't like it."

He looked stared at her, biting his lip.

Dammit, he was cute.

"If it's a person inside then...why would it be attacking the girl?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know, Zodiac. You're creative, make some story up."

She looked again the drawing of the girl, Her shoulder seemed sagged, as if she couldn't bring herself to stand. Lucy couldn't help but feel empathy for the tiny figure. There really was a lot of emotion in this messy thing.

"Let's do it."

Lucy had more fun than she expected, as she and END begun the painting process. It wasn't until he'd finished the outline of the dragon did she pull off her mask.

"Oi, quick question." He turned to her, pulling down his own mask.

"What now, Zodiac?"

She hesitated.

"Do you think they were friends?"

"Huh?"

"The girl and the dragon, demon, thing."

She saw him tense at the word; demon.

"I-I don't know…" He answered slowly.

"I guess they could've been."

Lucy pondered this.

"That would be sad."

"Yeah, it would be."

Yawning, Lucy watched the entry to the alleyway, waiting for END's return, he'd promised to get coffees. They'd been working all night, but as the sun began creeping up on the horizon he'd suggested to go get them some fuel. She looked back at their WIP. The dragon was nearly finished, it's scales looking slightly too lifelike.

 _This guy really is talented._ She thought to herself, Lucy could feel her eyelids growing heavier and heavier, staying awake had become a struggle. She yawned again, getting to her feet. She needed to stay awake. She stretched, taking her time to relax her muscles. She might as well get back to work. Putting her mask back on her face she continued.

Lucy dipped her brush into the small tin can of dirty water. Why couldn't she get the lighting on the hair right? Frustrated she turned, eyeing the entryway again. He stood there, two cups of starbucks in his hands. Lucy's gaze unintentionally found it's way to his strange green eyes. She couldn't stop staring at them. Suddenly he was standing right in front of her, a coffee bearing hand extended towards her.

"Coffee for my lovely partner in crime, Luigi."

"It's Lucy, get it right!" she muttered angrily grabbing the warm drink. She brought the cup to her lips before she realized what she'd said.

"Lucy, huh?"

Her cheeks burned, she'd given away her name.

"I-I- Well… Ugh!" angrily downing half her coffee she furiously continued painting the girl's hair.

She heard him chuckle behind her.

"Pretty name, for a pretty girl."

Lucky for her, he didn't seem to notice the stubborn blush dusting her face.

"It's done!" She cried, dropping her brush. She was exhausted, and in need of a hot shower.

It looked great, one of her best works. She looked over at END to see that he too was beaming at their creation. He turned to her, and if possible Lucy could've sworn his smile grew wider. He ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Lucy you're fabulous!"

She laughed as he placed her back on the ground. However he kept his arms firmly wrapped around her. Her heart began to race,their chests were pressed so tightly together she was surprised he couldn't feel it.

Looking up she noticed his cheeks were pink, and not the strange scale tattoos. END was blushing. SHe pushed him away, breathing deeply.

"Was a pleasure working with you, END." She held out her hand for a final shake.

He smiled softly, taking her hand in his.

"Natsu." He said.

She blinked.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Natsu."

Her face lips into a smile.

"Natsu, eh?"

He watched as she walked up to the wall, picking up the red spray can, she signed the piece.

 _NALU_

"What's that?" he asked, coming to crouch down beside her.

"I signed our names." She told him, smiling she turned, walking towards where her bag lay on the floor. She picked it up, throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"See you around?"

He nodded.

"Let's do it again sometime."

She laughed.

"Sure thing, Natsu."

She watched as his ears reddened at the sound of his name. Averting his gaze he handed her a folded piece of paper. She took it unfolding it gently. It was a sketch, of the demon boy and the girl, they were holding hands. He must've liked her friends idea. She looked up to tease him for being so corny. He was gone. Lucy stood alone in the alley way. Confused, she scanned the trash lined walls, but there was no trace of her partner. She glanced back down at the paper noticing a bit if writing in the corner. A phone number and a few words were scrawled in the messiest handwriting she'd ever seen.

 _Call me when you got the time_

 _You owe me a coffee, Zodiac_

 _-END_

Lucy rolled her eyes.

 _What a dork._

 **Yo! I'm back with yet another...whatever you want to call this^ I actually really like this AU and I'm thinking of adding on? Maybe making a tiny series? Idk, if you want that LET ME KNOW! (If you don't I won't think anyone wants to read it and it will never happen... ;-;) Thanks for reading, hope you all had a lovely day 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu!" Levy cried, already sorting through her roommates stuff.

"I know you took my book!"

No answer, he probably wasn't home.

She shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to search your room until I find it."

She tossed aside the stray pieces of sketch paper, taking only a moment to admire each one. Natsu's art was magnificent, but Levy only rarely told him that to his face. However, she did often snoop through his things to find his sketchbooks, she adored looking at those. Speaking of, her hand pulled out a pretty beaten up sketchbook from under the pile of dirty laundry. Smiling gleefully, she peeked around the door to double check he wasn't home. Confirming this, she began to flip through it's many pages.

She gasped.

She'd opened it to a random page, and on it was a drawing of two boys holding hands and blushing.

She flipped to the next one; a boy and a girl kissing?

And the next. A whole group of magical girls? More kissing couples. What was this?

Levy stared wide eyed as she went through the whole book. Honestly she'd been able to recognize half the fandoms that these ships had been drawn from. Pouting she went through it once more.

Natsu had always made fun of her for spending her time watching cartoons and anime, and reading and writing fanfiction, yet here he was drawing fanart! Levy smiled furiously, she was never going to let him hear the end of this.

* * *

Natsu fumbled with his keys, nearly dropping them twice before properly unlocking the door. He stepped into his pitch dark apartment, yawning. He reached for the light switch, flicking them on. He screamed. Unfortunately for him it had not been a very manly scream. Levy sat in the armchair smiling cheerfully at him.

"Levy, what the hell?" He cried, tossing his bag to the floor. His heart continued to race as he flopped down on the couch.

"Where you just sitting in the dark?"

She shrugged, the smile never faltering.

"I was, but I have good reason."

He raised his brows, leaning backwards into a more reclined position.

"Is this going to take long I'm exhausted and I still have some work to do."

Her eyes sparkled, making Natsu shiver.

"Oh not at all…" She said nonchalantly.

"As long as you give me what I want."

A silence stretched between them, neither daring to look away.

Finally, Natsu cracked.

"Ok, alright, I'll get the ramen cups off the top shelf for you."

Levy blinked. Digesting what he had just said, her smile broke, fury taking it's place.

"That's not what I meant! I can reach the top shelf just fine!" She yelled, face flushed.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah with a stool." He scoffed.

She threw a pillow at his head. He dodged it with ease, shooting her a smile.

Getting to his feet he sighed.

"Well, if that's all I'd best be on my way th-"

He broke off suddenly as she pulled out a sketchbook from behind her.

Waving it around, she smirked.

"Leaving without this?"

He lunged, attempting to snatch it from her, but she was fast. In a second she was on her feet and across the room.

"Not so fast." She said, opening it's cover she flipped to a picture of a boy licking a girl's fingers. Natsu screamed, lunging at the girl.

She giggled, evading him breezily.

"Come on Natsu." She said, opening some fanart of her favourite series.

"Levy-"

"Just admit you're trash like me and I'll give it back."

"But-"

"No point in denying it, Natsu."

He huffed, his face burning a dark red.

"Levy that's not my book!"

She froze, her smug smile melting away.

"But-"

"It's not mine, ok?" He whispered, looking down awkwardly at his feet.

"Then who's?" She asked.

He looked around the room, refusing to meet her gaze.

He knew she was staring at her, probably had her hands on her hips too. Natsu didn't bother to check, instead he turned and headed towards the kitchen. He heard the small girl follow him, and just to spite her he reached to the top shelf and grabbed a bowl of noodles. He heard her scoff at his pettiness but Natsu didn't really care. He was tired. Boiling some water in the kettle, he sat down at the counter, laying his head on it's cool surface.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Levy asked, after a moment of silence.

Natsu groaned.

"It's not mine." He repeated, his voice muffled against the countertop.

As the kettle began to scream Natsu groaned once more. He was too tired to go get it. The kettle silenced, he heard water being poured.

 _Levy may the gods smile down upon your soul_

He thought, as her footsteps approached him. He looked up at her, eyes bright. He choked on his spit as she sat down next to him, jamming her chopsticks into the soup and slurping it down.

"Levy." He whined.

"That was _mine_."

She eyed him questioningly.

"Really this was yours? Well I mean that's what I thought about the sketchbook but apparently I was wrong, so I thought that I was probably wrong about this too."

She blinked at him innocently.

Natsu glared, baring his teeth.

"Whatever." He muttered, heading towards his room. He deserved a nap.

* * *

Natsu groaned. Why the hell was he awake? He looked over at his digital clock.

4:09

He rolled over, pulling his flame patterned covers above his head. On the brink of sleep, he snapped awake, sitting up suddenly. It was 4 A.M. and he hadn't done any of his work!

Throwing off his covers he scrambled to the bathroom, messily trying to wash his face and brush his teeth at the same time. He threw on a pair of black jeans, grabbing for a sweater. Half dressed he broke through the kitchen door, scanning the small space for anything that could serve as breakfast. He paused noticing the blue haired head, seated at the counter.

"Levy?"

He asked, voice still hoarse. She turned to him slowly, her wire rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

"What?"

They stared at each other, until Natsu rolled his eyes, heading for the fridge. OPening it he pulled out an apple.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, already chewing.

Levy grimaced at the apple juice dribbling down his chin.

"I'm studying."

Mouth full, Natsu questioned her with his eyes.

She sighed.

"You're right, but I got really into it and…" she trailed off, already back to her reading. Throwing out the apple core, he snatched the book from under her nose.

"Hey!" she protested. Taking the book he hurled it as hard as he could down the hallway towards her room.

"Go sleep." he commanded, walking to the door. He laced up his boots quickly. Turning the knob he screamed inwardly. He'd forgotten his bag! Undoing his boots as fast as he could raced back to his room, collecting all his notes and papers,  
hastily stuffing them into the crummy messenger bag. In three minutes flat he was out the door.

* * *

Four hours. That's how much time Natsu had before his english class started, and he was nowhere near completion. Making space for himself outside the library's entrance Natsu began to go over his notes. It wasn't long before his mind wandered and he began observing the world around him. The street across from the library was already beginning to get crowded as people began making their commute to work. He watched as a group of boys boisterously made their way into a nearby cafe. A lady was walking her dog, maybe a shepherd mix? He didn't know much about dogs. Then there was a girl, with a messenger bag sporting a green beanie quite nicely. He shook his head, he needed to focus. Wait. Green beanie? Messenger bag? He dropped his notes, throwing all his belongings to the side he bolted for her.

She didn't see him coming, and looking back on it maybe placing a hand on her shoulder from behind was not the best approach. As Natsu giddily made his way to her he reached out, grabbing her shoulder firmly. She turned, eyes narrowing, she smacked him hard with her bag. He fell hard, landing on the pavement, hands ghosting his red cheek.

"Let go of me you perv!" she yelled, loud enough to turn heads their way. She glared at him as he looked up at her. He saw the realization hit her like a lightning bolt, jolting through her.

"Oh my lords! Natsu!" She cried, bending down on the floor next to him.

"I'm so sorry-"

He cut her off pulling her into a tight hug. She smelled good, he noticed as his nose brushed a strand of her blonde hair.

Then it hit him.

 _I'm hugging Lucy!_

 _In the middle of the street!_

 _She doesn't even know me!_

Panic hit him like a train, he practically shoved lucy off of him, ears glowing red. A smile tugged at his lips as he noticed that she too was blushing.

"S-sorry…" He mumbled.

She stood, dusting of her black skirt.

"Nice to see you too." She said, offering him a bright smile. Natsu's heart skipped a beta at the sight.

"Anyways, good thing I caught you here Zodiac, I'm afraid there's been a bit of a mix up."

She grabbed his arm.

"You have my sketchbook!"

He stared at where her paint stained hands clung to his coat, feeling the warmth spread to his cheeks.

"Uh...yes?"

"Oh thank the lords!"

She sighed, releasing his arm, and he couldn't fully ignore the twinge of disappointment as she did so.

He stared at her, noticing a small patch of paint in her hair.

"So…" she started.

"So…?"

"Where is it?"

He winced.  
"Uh...I kind of left it back at my apartment."

"What?!"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well I mean I didn't think I'd need to carry it around."

She sighed.

"Guess not."

She placed her hands on her hips, determination dripping from her composure.

"Let's go get it."

He looked around wildly, mind flailing

"We can't, I have a ton of english stuff due in a couple hours and I need to be here when the library opens, and my roommate is sleeping, and she rarely gets any sleep-"

" _She?_ "

He halted his rambling, confused.

"Uh..yeah, Levy was up all night studying."

"Oh."

He looked at her quizzically, not quite to sure as to what she meant.

"You said you had to finish some english stuff right?" Her voice had resumed it's cheery optimism.

Natsu nodded.

She giggled demonically, Natsu shivered at the sound.

"Lucky for you," she declared. "I'm the english master, I may as well have given birth to it!"

Natsu stared at her, exasperated.

"I swear!" She cried, digging through her bag.

Much to his surprise she managed to pull out her english essay. His eyes widened.

"98 percent?!"

She smirked, stuffing it back into her bag.

"So what are we waiting for?" He cried, grabbing her hand.

"Let's go get me an 80!"

* * *

 **A/N: mwhaha I kinda got really into this AU and...well, this happened. pretty short chapter, sorry. Hope you like it ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy watched the boy seated across from her. The sound of his pencil scratching at the paper echoed through the nearly empty library. She chewed on her pencil, after helping him get started on the essay, Lucy had found herself a book of dragon photos to use as reference and was now seated sketching them next to Natsu. He'd laughed when he's noticed which book she'd picked out.

"Dragons, eh?" He'd teased.

However Lucy couldn't seem to focus on any dragon for too long, her eyes always wandering back to his face.

Something was off about him today. Last week when they'd first met in the alleyway he'd been different, _looked_ different even. She continued to stare, aimlessly tracing the outline of his face in her newly returned sketchbook. She moved her line of vision higher, slowly marking out his features, his lips, his nose, and...his eyes. She flinched as her eyes locked with his. He'd been watching her. She flailed, quickly rearranging her arms to cover what she'd drawn.

"Need help?" She sputtered a little too loudly.

He shot her a smile.

"Nope, just wanted to see what you were drawing." He said as he leaned over to look at her paper.

Lucy grabbed the book, hugging it tightly against her.

"No way!" She cried.

Natsu looked around the library.

"Luce, we're in a library keep your voice down."

She rolled her eyes.

"There's no one in here, besides…" she trailed off as she took in what he'd just called her.

 _Luce._ A comforting warmth spread through her chest. Taking in a deep breath, she placed the book down, face first so that he still wouldn't be able to see, and slid his essay towards herself.

She squinted at the messy writing, trying her best to decipher it.

"You're going to hand this in?" She asked in awe.

He looked at her quizzically.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Lucy looked up at him, then back at the paper.

"The writing is barely legible!"

"What? It is so totally legal!"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Legible, stupid. It means I can't read it."

He snatched the paper back, eyes quickly scanning it.

"I can read it."He stated.

"But will the professor be able too?"

Natsu shrugged.

"That's his problem."

Lucy shook her head, taking his paper out of his hands, she pulled out her laptop.

"Actually it's _your_ problem. Now read it quickly so I can type it up for you."

Opening a new document, Lucy listened as he read out his essay. Every here and there she'd correct his misused grammar.

By the end of the hour, they were done.

"How the hell did you type so fast?" He marveled, as he read the document. Lucy smiled smugly.

"Back in high school they called me lightning fingers, I've won the national typing competition four years in a row."

Natsu stared at her, a childish gleam in his green eyes, as if she'd just told him she were santa claus.

"Really?"

Her smile faltered, he'd really believed her?

"W-well no...I was just joking."

His face dropped, turning into a small frown. He looked so sad, Lucy desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him, hug him protectively. Make sure he was happy.

"Sorry…I was trying to be funny."

He pushed the laptop back towards her.

"Nah, it's fine. But you really should enter a speed typing competition, I'm sure you'd win."

Lucy couldn't help but smile back this time _._ It had been much too long since anyone had thought she could do anything. It felt nice.

"Thanks for all your help."

He told her, picking up his things.

Lucy blinked, realizing that they were done and that it was time to leave.

"I have to get to class, I'll text you my address, you can come over after for some tea and We can even work on our next project."

"Wait proj-?"

He was already running towards campus.

Lucy hastily paced in front of the entryway. It was exactly five minutes after Natsu had texted her, telling her he'd meet her outside the building so that they could walk to his place together.

 _His place._

Lucy couldn't remember the last time a friend had invited her over. Hell, she hadn't had a real friend since middle school.

"Luce!"

Lucy turned at the sound of her new nickname.

 _She had a nickname._

"Hey! How was class?"

She greeted, falling into step beside him.  
"Great! The teacher really liked what I wrote, he said it was one of the best things I'd ever handed in."

Lucy laughed.

An awkward silence grew between them, Lucy fidgeted with the pins on her bag strap.

"Do you live alone?"

The words tumbled out of her before she could rethink it. Feeling him turn towards her she blushed.

"I-I mean not that I don't trust you not to...but like what if you're an axe murdere-"

She was cut off abruptly by his laugh.

"Hey don't laugh at me! It's a perfectly reasonable concern. I-"  
"It's not that Luce."

She stared at him, feeling the warm feeling go to her chest again. Must be the nickname.

"You're just such a weirdo."

She stopped in her tracks. Replaying those words in her brain. He was halfway across the block before he turned back to her.

"Lucy I'm only teasing. I have a roommate!"

She scoffed, running to catch up.

 _What an idiot._

 **A/N: hey since it's been more than a year I thought I'd upload whatever else i'd written for this lmao (i forgot this fic even existed) If you want another chapter just ask nicely and i'll think about it maybe (depends on how nicely you ask ) haha jk hope it's been a great year for everyone**


End file.
